1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air motor power drive systems and particularly to air motor power drive systems using refrigerant as a medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alternative power systems have been long sought and developed over the last century. Air motors have been used for decades as a simple way to drive systems. Several different designs have been developed that use refrigerants to operate vehicle air conditioners, for example.